


Подарок графа

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluffy Ending, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Никто никогда не спрашивал, что граф дарил своему подчинённому.Никто.Но Джонатан и тут успел стать исключением.
Kudos: 3





	Подарок графа

Мало кто знал, когда у Гриффина день рождения. Создавалось впечатление, что он сам этого не помнит, ведь невидимка никогда не упоминал об этом важном событии.  
Однако Дракула непременно был в курсе всех дел отеля. Он, похоже, был единственным, кто помнил о дне рождения Гриффина — по крайней мере, раз в год он стабильно дарил невидимке загадочную коробку.  
Это была небольшая коробка. Ростом с упаковку из-под чипсов, ярко-голубая и, очевидно, с каким-то одеколоном, судя по восхитительному фруктовому запаху.  
Никто никогда не спрашивал, что граф дарит своему подчинённому.  
Никто.  
Но Джонатан и тут успел стать исключением.  
Гриффин сперва удивился, услышав необычный вопрос.  
— Что в коробке? — он недоуменно поднял брови, но Джонни, естественно, этого не заметил. — Подарок. От Драка.  
— А что он дарит?  
— Мою любимую вещь. Эта традиция у него уже много-много лет.  
— Покажи! — почти требует Джонатан, и невидимка не может отказать ему. Он вообще редко кому отказывает — характер не тот.

***

Джонатан пристально разглядывает содержимое коробки, оценивающе глядит на Гриффина и откланивается.  
На следующую ночь невидимка находит на своей тумбе ещё одну коробку с любимым мармеладным печеньем.


End file.
